Hey Jealousy
by The Minsk
Summary: He never thought he would ever know what it was like to be Rachel Berry. Now he knew. Rachel/Jesse & Rachel/Finn
1. Green

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Me Voila! The Minsk is back and ready for a new Finchel fic that will delve more into what has been speculated will happen in the back nine episodes regarding Finn/Rachel and her new boy-toy, Jesse of Vocal Adrenaline. So **SPOILER ALERT!!** Hope813 AKA my Finchel soul-mate requested some Jealous Finn, so I'm going to deliver! Enjoy!

* * *

Hey Jealousy

Chapter One: Green

* * *

"Twenty-Three, Twenty-Four, Twenty-Five. . ." Finn focused all his energy on the muscles in his arms, pumping the heavy weights up and down onto his chest. Before he started another set of reps he placed the weights on the stand and took a second to wipe away the sweat from his brow. He knew he shouldn't push it too hard today because he had a Basketball game this afternoon, but he was in an aggravated state so he loaded another 10 pounds on each side of the barbell and returned to his position. He started his next set of reps, cursing a certain person's name under his breath as his muscles burned and pulled and stretched under the weight of the barbell.

"_Jesse_. . . sounds like . . . a chick's name. . ." He muttered in-between grunts. He pushed the long heavy barbell and felt the stress and pain in his arms. He welcomed it, it was a good distraction from the tumultuous thoughts raging in his head. He finished the second set of reps on the barbell and returned the weight to its' stand. He breathed heavily from the exertion of energy and headed for the shower. He was grateful that Coach Tanaka had allowed him to use the Weight Room during gym instead of running drills with Puck. Since January he sought refuge in the weight room and decided to work out his aggression and stress instead of letting it eat away at him. It was helping his self-esteem a little bit too, he was gaining some more defined muscle and at 6-foot-3 it's better to avoid looking like a lanky, gangly man-boy.

He dragged himself into the hot shower but found no relief under the water and steam. His muscles ached and burned from the workout and his mind was a haze of a million different emotions he couldn't sort out. He took a deep breath and tried to figure out where exactly he went wrong. Where should he even begin?

Maybe he could have handled himself a lot better after Winter Holidays were over. He was still angry and belligerent and bitter and all he wanted was to be left alone. People realized this and stopped talking to him in Glee. Except for one person.

Rachel had made it known on several occasions that she was there for him if he needed it. She baked him plates of cookies, brownies, even apple turnovers (which were his favorite; that girl sure knows how to bake), but he barely gave her the time of day. He liked her still, his feelings for her had never dissipated, but he pushed them to the side and ignored them. He knew he was being a terrible friend and a horrid co-captain, but he repressed his feelings for Rachel and tried to be cool, popular Finn again. He didn't want to be "Finn the Football Gleek who got Fucked Over by his Friends" anymore. He wanted some semblance of the life he had before he joined Glee. He used to be respected, he used to be the guy chicks wanted to date. Now he was getting daily slushie showers and people called him the "lead homo" for Glee. So he tried to distance himself from the other Glee kids, especially Rachel, and started to focus on getting his popularity back.

So maybe he started to hit on a bunch of girls around the school, to let people know he wouldn't be ruined forever by the BabyGate fiasco. He was still a stud, well, he didn't feel like one but he wanted other people to think he was. And maybe some of those girls he flirted with were cheerleaders. And perhaps one of those Cheerleaders was named Santana Lopez. He only went out with her once, and once was enough. She was everything he was looking for; a popular cheerleader who was sexy and willing to go down on him during the one movie he took her to. He let her. And she "let it slip" in front of everyone at Glee during the very next rehearsal.

Yeah, it might have felt _really_ nice, but it wasn't worth the look of unadulterated pain and sadness on Rachel's face for the entirety of the afternoon.

She hadn't said a word to him since. The daily batches of baked goods stopped, and she barely spared him a glance anymore.

He had stopped trying to be a man-whore after that. He wasn't very good at it anyways, it made him feel awkward. Santana had made it known to pretty much everyone what had happened between them, and it had actually helped up his street cred again because Santana was still popular despite being in Glee. So now he was being invited to more parties and some of his old friends started to call him, but he would have traded it all back just to get Rachel to start smiling at him again.

At first he didn't really worry. He was too confident in himself, he thought that Rachel's feelings were infinite; that he could string her along until he was ready and then she would come running to him with open arms. He didn't take into consideration that she would actually give up on him and move on. That might have been the biggest mistake of them all.

He was the first to admit he manipulated her feelings on multiple occasions. He tried to be friends with her and even flirt with her while he was with Quinn when he knew she had feelings for him. He rejected her _and_ lied right to her face. But she always forgave him, every time. Even when he really didn't deserve it.

This time though, he doubted he would ever receive her forgiveness. He had crossed a line in her mind. To her, it was like he wasn't the same guy she had fallen for anymore.

He wanted to be that guy again. The guy who made her smile and laugh and sing. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before he found out about Quinn and the baby. Sure he might have been in the dark about a serious lie, but he was happy. The team was friendly and happy and whole. Now it felt like things were torn apart from the inside. And in a way, they were.

So he was biding his time, waiting for her forgiveness; not knowing he would never get it. How could he be so arrogant; so blind to her needs? He thought of a million ways he could prove to her that he was still the same guy she liked before, that it had all been a product of his fucked-up head and his horrible logic and terrible choices. He found himself thinking about her all the time, and all the chances that he should have taken when he had the opportunity. The more he thought about Rachel, the more he found himself feeling things that he hadn't allowed himself to feel about her in a long time. He wanted Rachel back, and he thought he would be able to wait until she was ready to forgive him.

Then he experienced a shock so intense, he thought he had been electrocuted. It all happened last Friday at Glee rehearsal, a week after his and Santana's date. Normally, Friday nights the Gleeks (who were _never_ invited to parties) all met at the mall to see a movie. He used to be invited, but he declined every time so they stopped inviting him altogether. But after the Santana episode he wanted to stop distancing himself from the other members, especially Rachel, so he asked if he could go. . .

* * *

He saw the group standing by the piano, discussing which movie they were going to see. He walked up to them and gave them a timid smile, he was nervous to ask them, but they seemed friendly about it.

"Hey guys, can I tag along tonight? If you don't mind?" Kurt and Mercedes shared a look of shock and Tina and Artie gave him a small smile.

"Are you serious? You haven't said a word to any of us since Sectionals. We thought you were still mad." Mercedes looked a bit guilty.

"I'm trying not to be Angry Finn anymore, and I can really use some friends right about now." Finn rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease out the tension he felt at their quizzical stares. Had he pushed them all too far away?

"Sure Finn, it would be cool if you came. We're going to see Avatar." Artie replied. Tina turned around to see Rachel collecting her books and heading for the door.

"Hey Rachel, are you coming to the movies with us tonight? Finn's coming too, it can be like his welcome back celebration!" With that Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Finn for the first time in a week and her eyes were guarded. She held herself up as high as she could and she said with a slight tremor in her voice, "I can't."

This was Finn's chance to say something to her, something that would let her know that he still thought about her, that he wanted them to be friends again so they could eventually be something more. He wanted to let her know that he cared, and he wanted to know that she still cared for him as well. Too bad he wasn't as eloquent as he thought he was.

"C'mon Rachel, It'll be fun. My return to the normal world. MySpace will still be around after we see Avatar, though I heard it was super long. I'll buy you popcorn. And Sour Patches."

She shook her head and got a sad, yet determined look in her eyes.

"No, I mean I really can't go. I have a date. I've been seeing someone." It took a second for him to process the information and it left him feeling like he had been hit by a tank. The other Glee kids were intrigued so he just stood there absorbing all the information the other Glee kids got out of her.

"What's his name?"

"Jesse" She said his name softly, like a prayer. She used to say his name like that. Anger encompassed his mind and he saw green in front of his eyes.

"Does he go to this school?"

"No, he goes to Carmel." The other kids gasped, Carmel was their main competition for Regionals! Kurt stepped forward with the question they all wanted to know.

"Is he in Vocal Adrenaline?" Finn scoffed to himself. She couldn't possibly be dating someone from their rival team! This was _Rachel Berry_, she ate competition for breakfast!

"Yes. He's the male lead." At this her eyes passed over Finn for a split second and he felt a burning hot fire blaze though his body. A fierce feeling of anger and another unknown emotion was flowing through his veins and setting his body ablaze with injustice. Who was this guy and who the HELL did he think he was? She gave Finn one more passing glance then headed for the door.

"Have fun at the movies guys, see you Monday!" She waved to everyone else and left them in the choir room. An unsettling silence passed over the group. They dared to look at Finn to gauge his reaction to the news, but he was so shocked he didn't have a chance to school his features. He saw the Gleeks give him various looks of sympathy, and he told them he'd meet them at the mall later that night and bolted for the door. He texted them later that evening and canceled on them. He spent the night in his room, furious and green with envy.

* * *

That was last week. Ever since then, Rachel and this Jesse person were the only things he thought about. He realized now that the unknown emotion from last week, the one that burned like fire through his veins and left him thinking absurd and irrational thoughts, was _jealousy_. He was so jealous of this Jesse guy he couldn't function properly. He needed to know more about him. What he looked like, what kind of personality he had. What he had done to win Rachel over so easily. What Rachel saw in him. Why she would choose Jesse over him. He thought of nothing else.

He stepped out of the shower and got changed for the rest of the afternoon. He prepared his gym bag for their game this afternoon. He looked at the team's schedule and saw it was an away game. At Carmel High.

He remembered a distant memory from earlier in the year. Rachel scolding the club for their lack of choreography, and how Vocal Adrenaline practices everyday after school. He smirked. This was his chance to find out what was so special about this Jesse person. Once he knew, he would figure out how to use it to try and get Rachel back.

He laughed mirthlessly at the turn of events of his life. In the beginning, Rachel was chasing after him while he had a girlfriend. Now, he was the one who was chasing after Rachel while she had a boyfriend. The turn of events made him sick to his stomach. He'd had so many chances with her and he blew them all. Now she was unavailable to him and it was up to him to fix it. He _would_ get Rachel back, even if he had to chase her forever.

He never thought he would ever know what it was like to be Rachel Berry.

Now he knew.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

The title of this story is a song from my favorite 90's Progressive Rock band, The Gin Blossoms. The song is "Hey Jealousy," If you've never heard it, go download it, it's a wonderfully catchy song. The lyrics also relate to my story, which is convenient. YouTube it! It's totally worth it!

*sings* Don't Stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	2. Man Diva

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I love me some Jealous Finn! He's ready to chase after Rachel and do whatever it takes to get her back!

* * *

Hey Jealousy

Chapter Two: Man Diva

* * *

Finn sat in the very back of the bus that takes the team to their away games. He looked outside the window and the weather matched his mood. It was pouring rain outside, but not cold enough for snow. But it was still freezing, and windy as well. The weather was miserable and so was he. He was restless and annoyed and jealous and pissed off. He wanted to get to Carmel High and meet this little prick Jesse and see what the fuss was all about. Then he could clear all this jealousy and pettiness out of his head and go back to being Normal Finn. But he didn't feel like Normal Finn without seeing Rachel's bright, shining face smiling at him everyday. It wasn't worth it without the connection he felt to her. He was worried that if he didn't find a way to get Rachel back into his life, he would never be Normal Finn again. He shoved his earbuds into his ears and tried to let AC/DC scream the frustration out of his head. It did little to help.

When he got to the school, he headed with the team downstairs to the locker rooms. He changed and started to warm-up for the game. He noticed Puck at the far end of the locker room, doing his own thing. Every day the anger that used to encompass him in regards to Puck was slowly dissipating, but he still wasn't ready to start talking to him again. That would mean he was forgiven, and Finn had not granted him that pardon yet.

He sighed as he went upstairs to the gym. He shot some baskets to warm up and then the teams were called into position. He looked at the clock. He would be able to sneak into the auditorium during the half-hour intermission in the game. Then he could see this kid and know what kind of competition he had for Rachel's feelings.

The game started and Finn tried his hardest to focus only on the game and not how much he wanted to run down the hall to the auditorium and punch this Jesse guy. He was not on top of his game today, he allowed two steals and missed one foul shot that could have pushed them to the lead during the second quarter of the game. The buzzer rang for the break in the game, and Finn told Coach Tanaka he would be right back and ran for the exit.

He tiptoed down the hall. His basketball uniform was like a walking advertisement, not only did it say he was a stranger in this school but it had his name on it as well. He wanted to get in and out as fast as he could without being noticed, but it was hard when you were 6-foot-3 to do anything elusive. He got to the stage left doors and cracked it open as softly as he could. He heard singing inside, so he entered the backstage area and hid behind an old set piece. He found a crack in the side curtains and peeked his eyes through the thin cracks in the fabric. He made sure he couldn't be seen, and tried to look for this Jesse person.

Vocal Adrenaline was in the middle of practicing a fast-paced routine that Finn could barely keep up with. He forgot how damn _good_ they were. They made it look effortless, like it didn't take hours of work to coordinate 24 bodies to move like that on stage. New Directions had half the people Vocal Adrenaline did and watching them made Finn feel like they would have to do triple the effort just to keep up. All of a sudden the team parted down the middle and one guy stepped forward to sing a powerful solo.

'There he is!' Finn wanted to jump out from behind the curtains and pummel him, but he held his ground. He instead, took this time to evaluate his competition.

He was tall, but definitely not as tall as Finn, he thought he had at least four or five inches on the dude. He wasn't a good judge of guys faces, but Jesse had a boyish quality to him that he guessed chicks would find charming. His hair was longer than most guy's and wavy. He could see why girls would dig it, but it personally wasn't his style. It looked like he worked on his hair for a long time to make it look a certain way, which Finn would never have the patience for. Which meant that he was high maintenance. OK thats one flaw. . .

Finn listened to him sing and felt an immediate blow to his pride. He was _good_. Even Finn had to admit it and he hated himself for it. This Jesse guy sure knew how to sing, which is probably one of the reasons Rachel liked him so much. He sounded effortless as he belted those high notes and he used his vibrato like an opera singer. Finn always thought himself a decent Male Lead, but now his ego was badly bruised. He sometimes sounded flat or off-key and Rachel used to have to work with him to make him sound decent when he was supposed to be the lead. This dude looked as if he needed no help at all. Jesse started to dance on stage and Finn was even more intimidated. He moved around the stage with such swagger, such confidence, it made Finn feel awkward in his own skin. Finn literally lumbered around the stage and had no previous training in music or dance. This guy looked like he jumped right out of a Broadway show.

Just like Rachel.

He realized why Rachel might like this guy so much.

He was everything Finn wasn't.

The song stopped and the team held their final pose, with Jesse dead in the middle, his hands high up in the air. There were smiles on their faces and they looked as if they just won the Super Bowl. When Jesse's hands came down, however, the team changed drastically. They all separated from each other and frowned while Jesse turned around, anger shining in his eyes.

"That was terrible! That was complete and utter trash! How do you expect me to work in these conditions when you all barely know what's going on! I'm a _professional_, people, I know what I'm doing! Tom you missed three cues and Denise was sharp throughout the entire bridge! Again! Again! Again!" He punctuated each 'again' with a loud clap. The team got into position again and restarted the song.

Finn sat there in a bit of shock. That guy was intense! A total Diva! A MAN Diva! Hee-hee. . .he laughed at his little joke while he watched the team perform the song again. Every time he saw Jesse do an over-the-top pose or run in the music he muttered "Man-Diva" under his breath. It made him feel better.

After the second run of the song, Jesse turned to his team and continued to chastise them on their lack of effort and professionalism. Finn sat there a bit offended for the members of Vocal Adrenaline, they were pushed really hard and they already looked amazing. He could barely stand this Jesse guy anymore and he had never even had a conversation with him. What did Rachel see in this guy? Sure he was a great performer, he had amazing stage presence and you could tell he was professionally trained. He could sing and dance, but he was competitive and a bit abrasive and a total diva. . . .

Just Like Rachel.

The realization hit him like a mack truck.

She liked him so much because he was literally the man-version of Rachel Berry. Confident, Competitive, Talented, Driven. . . .

He now knew the truth. He could never compare to Jesse.

Finn felt deflated, but the jealousy burned hotter in his mind because now he had even more reason to hate this guy. He was everything Finn wasn't and he had everything Finn wanted.

He was about to lose all hope and leave when he heard the doors open on the far end of the auditorium. He looked over and he saw Rachel walking down the aisle towards the stage. What was she doing here? Did they go on dates on weekdays too? Jesse noticed her from his position on stage and called over to her, "Hello, Dear! What a pleasant surprise." His voice was much more sugary sweet than when he yelled at his teammates. Rachel went onto the stage and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He burned with jealousy. Dear? He called her DEAR??!!

Rachel smiled up at him and held up a Tupperware container. "I knew you practiced until very late so I thought I could bring you some dinner, we could eat it during your break." Jesse bent over and kissed her on the lips this time. Finn wanted to rip his tongue out of his mouth.

"Of course you did! Why wouldn't you pass up a chance to have dinner with me?" He winked at her and smiled but she returned it shakily. Some hope flickered in him. She could see through his smarmy exterior, he could tell. Finn was never as conceited as this guy was. Maybe that was his opening!

In the hallways of the school he heard the buzzer ring that signified the start of the second half of his game. He wanted to stay in his hidden position and spy more on Jesse and Rachel, but he knew he had to get back. This time though he didn't have the luxury of music playing to hide his unstealthy movements. He tripped on the way to the door and knew the people on stage could hear it. He ran out of the stage left doors hoping he had escaped unseen and sprinted for the gym. He made it back just in time and the second half of the game began.

By the end of the third quarter, they were behind by only 2 points. Finn stood in an unblocked position by the net, completely open and in a perfect position to score. He looked across the gym and noticed Puck dribbling the ball and fending off the other teams defense, looking for an open guy. Puck's eyes passed over Finn and moved on to find another team mate to pass to. Finn was furious, he was wide open and right by the net! He knew he was going to have to break his silence towards Puck for the game, then he could go back to being bitter afterwards. He screamed across the gym.

"Puck you asshole pass it, I'm open!" Puck was still dribbling and he wanted to scream. He lost focus on the game when his peripheral vision informed him of the presence of a certain girl who he was slowly becoming obsessed with. . . .

He turned around to look at her, standing in the entrance to the gym, a frown on her face. "Rachel?" He muttered quietly. He raised up one hand to wave at her and she startled. She waved back timidly and he saw the first smile on her face since, well, he couldn't remember.

Hope swelled in his heart and he felt better than he did in weeks.

"Finn!" He heard his name being called and he snapped out of his Rachel-induced haze and turned his head back into the game. . . Just in time for Puck to slam him in the face with the basketball because he wasn't paying enough attention to catch it. Finn went down like a ton of bricks holding his hands to his nose. The referee blew his whistle and Finn was taken out of the game, blood pouring out from his nose and all over the shiny gym floor. They called for a break in the game to clean up the blood. He sat down on the sidelines and Coach Tanaka grabbed a towel and gave to to Finn to hold onto his nose until the bleeding stopped. He saw Rachel cross the gym and walk over to him.

"Finn? Are you okay?" He looked up at her and wanted to wrap her arms around her. He wanted to bury his bloody nose in her shirt and explain how pathetic and stupid he was for ever letting someone as beautiful and special as her go. . . .

But instead he shook his head and said, "I guess. My nose feels like its been broken though." He sounded pathetic and he knew it. But this was the first real conversation they'd had since before the Santana incident, so he was going to milk it for all it was worth. "What are you doing here?" He looked up at her and tried to give her the biggest puppy eyes he could muster up the strength to summon. His face muscles hurt a lot. Her face hardened up a bit and she wasn't falling for the puppy eyes.

"I came to see Jesse. Apparently you wanted to see him too. I saw you stumble out of the auditorium _007_." She placed her hands on her hips. Shit! He was caught! She really wasn't going to go for the puppy eyes today!

"I think I have a right to know who my competition is, for, uh, Glee." He hoped he covered that slip up but Rachel got a knowing look in her eyes and he knew he was busted. Her face did soften up a bit though.

"Finn, what are you doing? I thought you didn't want us to be friends anymore." He shook his head violently and felt some more blood trickle out of his nose. He pressed the towel to his face harder and got a determined look in his eyes.

"No Rachel, I was being stupid and inconsiderate and blind. I want us to be friends again." Well he wanted to be more than friends, but talking and spending more time together was a start. "I miss you. I need to have a friend like you in my life right now. I'm still so messed up." She looked at him sympathetically and she placed a hand on his forehead to smooth out his hair from his sweaty, bloody and busted up face.

"We can be friends Finn. I would like that." The hope had returned in full force and if his hands weren't covered in blood, he would have hugged her. They had started out as friends in the beginning and she had still managed to find a way into his heart. He would do the same. Baby steps, Finn, baby steps.

"Great! Can you start by driving me to the hospital?"

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

Finn is going to try and worm his way back into Rachel's heart! What will he do next time?

Until then. . . *sings* Don't Stop Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	3. Face Off

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Aww Poor Finn and his broken nose! Get ready for some drama people, it's a comin'! *sigh* Is is April yet? 63 more days until Glee comes back into our lives.

* * *

Hey Jealousy

Chapter Three: Face-Off

* * *

Finn sat in the passenger seat of Rachel's car, holding an ice-pack to his face. He reclined his seat back so his head was tilted at an angle and his face felt sore and bruised. He looked over at Rachel, who had her eyes fixated on the road and nothing else. His head felt fuzzy from the painkillers, but his face wasn't feeling so terrible anymore. His nose was filled with small cotton balls to stop the bleeding, and he had two long thin bandages across the bridge of his nose. It was a little hard for him to pronounce "m" and "b," but the cotton will come out in the morning.

"Thank you for bringing me to the hospital, Rachel." He said graciously. She turned her head to him for a split second to smile and returned to focus on the road.

"Of course Finn, I'm glad I was there with you."

"Me too." And he was. He would have freaked out a bit if she wasn't there. She held his hand while the doctor snapped his broken nose back into place. He'll never forget that pain for as long as he lived. It was excruciating and he felt like a woman when he screamed from the agony in front of her. But she just held his hand and rubbed his back and told him everything was going to be fine. It was exactly what he needed to hear from her.

She was like his own personal angel. She sure sang like one. Maybe he was reading too much into it, and maybe the drugs the doctor gave him were making him a bit fuzzy, but he felt as if she was sent to him to help save him from his own personal hell.

"Are you going to school tomorrow? Maybe you should take a day off?" He shook his head as much as he could.

"No way. Glee is tomorrow afternoon. I have to go." She gave him an odd look. "We have to work extra hard for Regionals Rachel! I think we should start extending practices to include weekends." He realized he sounded like her a little bit. She put one of her hands on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Are you sure you're okay Finn, I know for a fact the doctor only gave you one Vicodin. You didn't take another one did you?" He pushed her hand gently away from his face.

"No, Rachel, I'm not a pill-popper. I'm serious. I am trying to change some things in my life right now and my commitment to Glee is one of them. I want to win Regionals more than anything now. This is the beginning of a New Finn."

"A New Finn? Can I start referring to you as New Finn, is that a moniker you want to try out?" He could hear the amusement in her voice. _That's it Finn, keep her laughing, keep her happy._

"Maybe. I want it known that I'm not the same guy as before. I want a fresh start." With you . . .

"Good, _New Finn_. I'm glad to see you're trying to move on." She continued to look out onto the road, but smiled.

He wanted to bring up Jesse so badly, but he knew it would be awkward to try and talk to her about it. But he couldn't help himself, he needed to know.

"So tell me about this Jesse guy." She looked at him a bit shocked and he felt her awkwardness fill up the car.

"Um, what do you want to know?" She sounded hesitant and a bit scared.

"What's it like to date the Captain of our rival team?" He tried to keep every ounce of bitterness out of his tone, and it looked like it worked, she didn't look as awkward anymore.

"Are you sure you want to hear about this?"

"Hey, we're _friends_," he had to choke out the word, it left a horrible taste in his mouth, "And friends talk about this kind of stuff. Now spill."

"You sound like Kurt." He made his voice sound feminine and waved his hand around.

"Well, darling, where else am I going to get my gossip?" She laughed. He dropped the falsetto. "You can tell me, It's okay." It _really_ wasn't okay, but he had to know.

"Well at first I wasn't going to start dating him because of it, you know how competitive I can get and I thought I would never be able to see past his position in Vocal Adrenaline. But then I realized that it would be nice to date someone who wasn't from our school. He doesn't know my history; that everyday I get pummeled with frozen corn syrup and people call me 'LaToya.' It's like you said, it's a fresh start. To him, I'm just a pretty girl he wants to date, and that's never happened to me before. It feels. . .nice."

He felt as if someone had poured a slushie over his head. He was frozen.

Didn't she deserve a fresh start like he did? She obviously liked this guy, though he doubted she'd seen the more intense part of his personality. But he couldn't stop the selfishness that flowed through him like a poison. He wanted her all to himself, even if she was happy with this guy. He realized he would have to work even harder for her affections if she truly had feelings for Jesse. He was determined to win her back. They would have their fresh start together.

They spent the rest of the car ride home in relative silence. He was feeling drowsy from the painkillers and he was afraid he was going to say something stupid. He needed to play it cool. He needed to be a friend. When she pulled up in front of his house though, he couldn't help himself. He did something he had seen in the movies a million times and had always thought was cheesy and over-the-top, but he was feeling desperate these days and wanted an excuse to kiss some part of her. He took one of her hands and he kissed the back of it.

"Thanks again for everything Rachel. I'll see you in school tomorrow." When he let go of her hand, she held it in the air for a second, frozen from the shock. She smiled a bit and let her hand fall.

"Good night Finn."

He got out of the car, his hope swelling at her reaction to the kiss. She didn't pull her hand away and she didn't yell at him for doing something intimate while she was seeing someone else. It was like they had a bit of their dynamic back. They might still be just friends now, but he could tell he had just won some brownie points with her.

The next morning his face felt terrible. The swelling was gone, _Thank God_, he didn't want to show up to school looking like his face had exploded. However, his nose was more than sore, he was able to take out the cotton balls, but now his nose was vulnerable; even if he took a sharp inhale through his nose it hurt. He still had the two bandages on the bridge of his nose, and he looked like he had two black eyes from the force of the impact. He pretty much looked like he got into a bar fight and lost. That sounded cooler than getting hit by a basketball, maybe that's what he should tell people today. . .

He walked into school and suffered through the stares of people looking at his busted up face. He cared little though, he was just biding his time for Glee rehearsal, a whole afternoon where he could sing with Rachel like they were the only people that mattered in the world. . .

That was such a chick thing to think. He really felt like he was turning into Rachel. He needed to go lift weights or something.

When three o'clock rolled around he almost ran to Glee he was so excited to see her. When he walked in however, the whole group was circled around the piano instead of in their positions and they all looked like they were talking with someone. Someone who had long wavy hair and an arrogant tone to his voice. . .

He wanted to scream. Jesse was here. At his school. At his Glee rehearsal. With Rachel. She noticed him by the door. Jesse did too. He broke apart from the other members of the group and walked right up to Finn.

"Ah, so this must be Finn Hudson! I have heard so much about you!" Jesse came over to him with the most insincere smile Finn had ever seen on a person. Jesse shook his hand and Finn wanted to snap it off at the wrist. The jealousy returned like a fire in his veins when Rachel came over to the two of them and Jesse wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. All the Glee kids looked on in shock.

All he had to do was twist with enough force and the wrist would snap right off . . .

"And you must be Jesse. Funny, I haven't heard a thing about you!" He smiled when he said this and made himself seem as fake-friendly as Jesse was being. _That's it Finn, let the man-diva know he's not worth your time. . .__  
_  
Jesse's fake smile faltered and he dropped his hand. "I just came around so I could meet the competition. Seems like you got enough of an eyeful of us practicing yesterday, so I came around to check you guys out as well." He turned around to face the rest of the team, "My Rachel tells me such wonderful things about her Glee club and I wanted to know for myself what kind of competition my team had for Regionals."

_His_ _Rachel_? _Her Glee Club? She's MY RACHEL and it's OUR Glee Club!_

"Well Jesse, it's not just Rachel's club. I'm the Captain too. And our rehearsals are closed to the competition. We learned our lesson from the last time we let other teams see us perform." The other Glee kids nodded their heads. No one knew if they could trust this Jesse person, even if he was dating Rachel.

"Ah I see. Understandable. It's okay though, I have already seen you all perform, at your round of Sectionals. My Rachel was stunning and you all were so _adorable_, It should be fun to compete against you all. Now, I believe I should be going." Jesse turned to Finn and he saw a fire burning in his eyes. He thought it looked like hate. He sent him back the same kind of glare. The tension was so thick you could hack it with a machete. No one moved an inch. "Which means that I better not be seeing you at any more Carmel rehearsals again Finn, or else I will be quite _cross_." He gave Rachel a deep and sensual kiss on the lips and walked out of the room, waving at all the group members, except for Finn. The jealousy burned hotter and brighter than ever before, and he had to restrain himself from punching the guy right in the middle of the choir room.

"See you at Regionals. You better bring it."

Oh THAT was the last straw! He did not come into Finn's school, drop in on Finn's club and talk about Finn's team like they were kids in a beauty pageant. ADORABLE? His team was amazing! He followed Jesse out of the choir room before anyone could stop him. He met him in the hallway and called out his name.

"Hey Jesse!" He said his name with such venom in his tone it sounded like it wasn't even his voice. Jesse turned around looking thoroughly amused. "Who the hell do you think you are coming into my school and talking to my team like that? I'll have you know that our team has more than enough talent to beat Vocal Adrenaline and you better not underestimate us!" Jesse scoffed.

"Are you serious? You actually think your team can beat mine? The only decent singer on that team is Rachel and it's a shame she has to pull the weight of your team around when she could be amazing on her own. And don't think I don't know about you and Rachel. I meant it when I said I had heard all about you." He got a sinister look in his eyes, "Oh yeah, she told me _all_ about you, she chased you and pined after you and you wouldn't give her the time of day. I had actually made it known I had wanted to date her right after I saw her perform at Sectionals. Her rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' was stunning and I knew she was the kind of girl who would appreciate my many talents. So I looked her up on MySpace and the chase began. But she kept saying no to me. She rejected my advances until I guess she finally gave up on you. Now she's mine. And I happen to like her. She's fiery, I hope she's as fiery in bed as she is in real-life. So you should just back off, _Jock-Strap_. Go find another cheerleader to suck you off."

The jealousy and the rage coursed throughout his body and it took every ounce of his will-power not to punch the fuck out of this guys' smarmy, conceited face.

"Well, _Jazz Hands_, I think you underestimate me. Rachel and I have a history. We care about each other. We're part of a team. And I am _going_ to get her back. So you should be the one on the defensive. You don't even realize that you're just a rebound for me. And when she realizes how much I care about her, she and I will be together. And we're going to bring the pain at Regionals, you bet your ass we will."

Jesse looked as if he was going to retaliate once again, but Rachel came out of the choir room to look for Finn and saw the two of them in the hallways looking tense. She walked up to the two boys and stood in-between them. They were in the middle of staring each other down. Rachel was more than a little intimidated by their matching death glares. She was overwhelmed by the masculine show of power she was witnessing.

"Hey boys, what's going on?" Finn was the first to break the staring contest and tried his best to smile at Rachel.

"Nothing Rachel, we should get back to rehearsal. I was just talking to Jesse. Captain to Captain." Jesse softened his features as well.

"No worries my darling. I'll call you tonight." He spared one more vicious glance at Finn and walked out of the school. Finn stared him down until he was out of sight. He took Rachel by the hand and led them back into the choir room. The group looked at him with various degrees of shock and awe. He let go of Rachel's hand and stood before them. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, I know that was a bit awkward for you guys and I'm sorry. I spied on Vocal Adrenaline yesterday during our away game at Carmel and he came here to retaliate. It won't happen again. But this was his chance to get under our skin. He called us _adorable_, guys, like we were little kids playing dress-up. He thinks his team is better than we are. We have to prove it to him and that whole stuck-up team that we have what it takes to kick all their asses!" He turned to Rachel, "Rachel, I know you like him and he's your _boyfriend_" his voice almost cracked at that horrid word, he was getting really worked up and emotional over this, "but you need to promise me, I mean, the team, that you're with us all the way. We need your voice more than ever."

She got a determined look in her eyes and nodded her head. "I'm in. He might be cute, but New Directions is my life." They shared a smile and the rest of the team looked on in approval. Finn clapped his hands and looked at his team. Mr. Schuester wasn't even there yet, but Finn was ready to take control of his team and be the Captain the team needed to win Regionals and wipe that conceited smirk off of Jesse's face once and for all.

"Okay guys, From the Top!"

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

Don't mess with New Directions or else Finn will Fuck You UP!

Finn's becoming more and more like Rachel by the day! I love it!

*sings* Don't Stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois!

The Minsk


	4. Song and Dance

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I have created a livejournal page in order to become more connected with you all and to get more feedback for my stories. If you have any questions, comments, prompts or even requests, please visit me at the-minsk . livejournal .com and let me know. The link is also on my profile page for future reference.

I struggled a lot with this chapter, it was very difficult for me to decide in which direction I wanted to take the story. I give my infinite thanks to hope813 for her advice and her brainstorming with me in my time of need. Thanks Finchel Soul-Mate. This chapter is for you.

* * *

Hey Jealousy

Chapter Four: Song and Dance

* * *

"One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight . . . And one. . ." Finn looked like he belonged in a Special Education class, he was trying so hard to count and dance at the same time it almost looked sad. He was frustrated with his own body. It was so large and lanky and long and cumbersome when it came to dancing.

He sighed deeply. He looked around his living room and said a silent prayer of thanks that his Mother wasn't here to see her only son lumber around her living room like an overgrown hairless gorilla. He was never going to get as good as Jesse while he practiced alone in his house, barely able to keep up with the timing of the song. That he was counting himself.

He was still burning with anger from their confrontation that afternoon. Jesse's remarks about his team and what he thought of his competition still blazed through him like wildfire and he thought he deserved an award for not punching Jesse when he insinuated that he and Rachel would sleep together. He was worried though. What if Jesse was able to charm Rachel into bed? What if she had already started doing stuff with him? She would never do that, would she? No way, not his Rachel. . . He felt his heart seize in his chest, then explode in a flood of jealousy.

He shook those depressing thoughts out of his head but the fires of jealousy still flickered in him. He had to resort to drastic measures in order to get her back. He needed help with his dancing and his singing. He needed to be as perfect as Jesse in a little over a month and find a way to prove to Rachel he loved her enough to win her back. . .

Wait, what did he just think to himself?

The realization hit him like a basketball to the face. He stood stationary in the middle of his living room, stunned at his epiphany. His heart started to pound ferociously.

He loved her. He actually _loved_ Rachel Berry. He knew it know. He thought he was being crazy, being almost borderline obsessive, but it was just plain love. She was his angel, she was his everything. She would be the strength he needed to win Regionals and he realized now exactly how much he cared about her. His heart gave another pounding thud in his chest and it took him a second to sort out his feelings.

Great. Just add love to the whole list of crazy emotions he was feeling these days. He was like a walking soap-opera; the burning jealousy, the fiery anger, the thirst for vengeance, the pain of unrequited love he shared with a girl who was dating his arch enemy. . .

He smiled to himself. He had an arch enemy. Like a super hero.

Bitchin'.

He distracted himself with other amusing thoughts of the comic book nature before he returned to the task at hand.

He needed help. He knew he could ask Rachel for singing lessons and that was one of his plans. He would start getting closer to her by practicing together as much as possible. He would use this time to show her how much she meant to him and how dedicated he was to winning.

But she couldn't help him dance. Sure she was a good dancer herself, but he was a guy, he needed to learn how to dance like other guys in order to learn how to move in his own lanky, gangly skin. Besides, he kind of wanted to secretly get good so he could surprise her. Use it all to his advantage in his plans to win her over.

That's where Mike Chang came in. He was Part A of his plan, Operation Song and Dance. It took him hours to come up with a proper code-name for his mission.

He had waited for the end of Glee rehearsal earlier that afternoon to talk to Mike. He pulled him aside and asked him if he could stay for a minute. When the practice was over, Mike hung around.

"What's up dude?" Finn was a little nervous. He liked Mike, he thought he was a pretty chill guy. They had never been close friends, but he still respected him and admired the way he danced. He was hoping he could help him.

"I need to ask you a personal favor, but I need you to keep it on the down-low." Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion and nodded for Finn to continue. "I need you to help teach me how to dance." Mike nodded his head in understanding.

"Is this about that Vocal Asshole?" Finn laughed for the first time all day. He would have to use that nickname another time. . .

"Yeah. I want to kick his ass so bad it hurts." Mike nodded.

"Well I guess I can tutor you a bit. It's not going to be easy though. I practice at a dance studio and everything, I've been taking jazz, hip-hop and modern dance for almost ten years." Holy Shit! He was like the Rachel of dance! But that was exactly what he needed, so he was ready to beg for help if need be.

"I'll do it Mike, anything you say, I'll wear tights if you tell me to."

"Okay, then meet me at the school's dance studio every morning at seven. We can practice for an hour before school every day. It'll be good for you, help loosen you up every day. Tomorrow is lesson one. Tonight just work on the dance moves we did today." Finn shook his head enthusiastically; it would suck waking up an extra hour early in the morning, but he was seriously determined to learn how to dance as well as Jesse so he agreed.

"Thanks Mike. I owe you a solid. You have no idea." They bumped fists with each other and Finn started to leave. Mike had one question for him though.

"Do you really want to win this for the team, or is it all for Rachel?" Finn turned around again.

"Would you refuse to help me if I told you it was for her?" Mike shook his head and looked sympathetic.

"No. I'm just curious. She might be, like, the biggest diva I've ever known, but she deserves a lot better than _that_ jerk. And you've been through a lot too, you deserve to be happy. But this is just an observation from a guy who has way too much time on his hands at Glee rehearsal."

Finn smiled and felt nothing but gratitude for Mike. He might be the only male friend he had right now.

"It's all for her Mike. I'm doing it all for her. See you in the morning."

Now he was stuck practicing on his own, but only for tonight. Tomorrow he would have his first real dance lesson and he could start proving to Rachel that he was better than that Vocal Asshole would ever be.

He got up the next morning at 6:30. He rushed to get everything together and ran out the door to make it to school by 7. He met Mike in the dance studio, and they started his first lesson. Finn tried his hardest to absorb every detail and every piece of advice that came out of Mike's mouth.

"You have to feel loose, Finn. Dancing is like turning your body into a piece of moving art. Once you feel comfortable and loose in your own skin, you'll be able to move more fluidly. Right now you look choppy, but it's okay, it's a start. Glee has helped you a lot already. Work on being loose _but_ in control of your limbs at the same time. Once you can balance that, we can start on the more difficult styles of dance."

Finn remembered this one piece of advice over all the others from that morning. That was his dilemma, he was never loose enough to really get into learning how to dance. He always felt uncomfortable in his own skin, that was one of his main problems. He always cared too much about what others thought about him and he never allowed himself to be loose enough to dance properly.

He would change that. New Finn was updated and improved, and one of those improvements was the willingness to do anything, no matter how stupid he looked, to win Rachel's affections back.

He saw Rachel by her locker later that afternoon, getting her books for Math. He braced himself, this was where Part B of his plan would come into effect. He walked up to her and leaned against the lockers. She closed her locker and noticed him there. She startled a bit but smiled.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" Here it goes, stretch out those acting muscles Finn!

"I need your help." He said seriously. Like the guys in Soap-Operas did.

"What is it, what's wrong?" She got a panicked look in her eyes and maybe he was too good an actor, he toned his intensity down a bit.

"Nothing is _wrong_ Rachel, but I do need your help with something." She nodded and waited for him to continue. "I need you to give me singing lessons." She stepped back a bit shocked. He knew he was asking a lot from her. He remembered all too well what had happened the last time he had asked for singing lessons and he could sense her hesitance.

"Why Finn, you sound great. . ." He cut her off in a huff.

"No! I sound terrible compared to how well Jesse can sing and I'm the male lead; It's time for me to step up and be as good as everyone expects me to be." He took one of her hands in both of his and looked at her softly. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. He leaned over and whispered urgently, "I _need_ you Rachel, you're the only one who can help me. I'm doing this for the team, for Mr. Schue. . . for _you_. Do it for me please; you're my _best_ friend. For the Love of Glee?"

She smiled warmly at his little joke and the shock melted away from her face. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to kiss her, her hand felt so small and warm in his hands and her hair smelled like apples. . .he loved apples. . . he loved _her_. . .

She pulled her hand away. Moment killed.

"Okay Finn, but one lesson isn't going to help you beat a guy who has been training since pre-school."

"Everyday then. If we can't meet after school then we meet in the choir room at lunch. Deal?" She looked at him with nothing but skepticism in her eyes. "What's the problem?" If she said no, his plan was really screwed.

"Nothing, it's just that Jesse told me something last night on the phone and I'm starting to get worried it's true." The jealousy returned in full force. So now the little prick was talking to Rachel about him behind his back. . .what a _pussy_. . . .

"And? What did he say?" She looked nervous and he didn't want to push her but he needed to know.

"He said you had feelings for me. That you were trying to win me over or something." She was frowning and looking at him expectantly.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Time for Part C of his plan.

"I care about you Rachel. I always have." Rachel was shocked at his candidness.

"So what is this? Are you doing this all to mess with me?"

"No Rachel. Absolutely not. I owe you so many apologies it's disgusting and I intend on making up for every shitty terrible thing I have ever done to you. Right now, I just need you to know how I feel about you. I'll be here, waiting for you Rachel. I'll wait as long as it takes."

She stood there, stunned at the change in conversation. He knew she understood the parallels that this conversation implied. At first she was the one willing to be hurt just to spend an hour singing with him and share special secret moments while she was forced to see him with another girl. Now he was doing the same to himself. She realized the torture he was putting himself through, and what it meant.

"So will you help me?" She looked up at him again and he could see the battle she was fighting within herself. If she said yes, she would be purposely entering a scenario where she would be tempted by him and his affections while she was seeing someone else. If she said no, she would be turning her back on him and his efforts and proving once and for all that she cared more about Jesse than Finn. She looked up at him with steady eyes. She had made her decision.

"Okay Finn, I'll help you. I'll meet you at three in the choir room."

The hope in his heart swelled so much he thought his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. He lifted Rachel up in a hug and spun her around in the hallway.

"Thank You Rachel! You won't regret it I swear!" The bell rang.

"I regret it _already_! Just get to class!" She screamed at him, a slight hint of amusement in her tone. He released his hold on her and watched her walk away to her next class.

He stood in the hallways a bit dazed. She had said yes, even after he admitted that he had feelings for her. He knew he had to take it much slower now. If he scared her off too fast she would never see that he was being truly sincere about the singing, and not just chasing after her to mess with Jesse. He would go back to being friends with her as much as he could, and try to impress her with her singing and his secret dance lessons.

He smiled on his way to his next class.

Operation Song and Dance was a go.

* * *

Salut mes Amis!

Rachel has become Finn, Finn has become Rachel, Up is Down and Left is Right!

Until Next Time . . .*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	5. The Guilty Ones

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: OK, having probably one of the best weeks of my life. I love this story and I love my fans. All comments and feedback are welcome! Thanks Hope813 for Beta-ing this chapter.

I hope I have some Spring Awakening fans out there. You are all going to LOVE ME after this chapter.

* * *

Hey Jealousy

Chapter Five: The Guilty Ones

* * *

"Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi!"

"You-You-You-You-You-You-You!" Rachel changed chords on the piano and they practiced on a higher scale.

"Very good Finn! It's been only a week and you've gotten so much better!" Rachel smiled warmly at him and he tried to be modest.

"It's all thanks to you Rachel. You're a wonderful teacher." And she was. They had been practicing for a whole week together and he could already tell he was improving. He didn't have to strain to hit the notes in a higher register and he was becoming more and more confident at rehearsals.

His dancing lessons were coming along just as smoothly. He met Mike every morning before school and they worked on different styles of dance that would help Finn be more comfortable on stage. Finn felt more and more confident by the day.

So far, Operation Song and Dance was running quite smoothly. Finn wanted to pat himself on the back for his masterful plan.

He was more than exhausted though. His new daily schedule consisted of Dance, School, Lunch/Singing Practice, School, then either Glee, Basketball, or Singing and he was being stretched very thin. He hadn't even touched his video game consoles in over a week and that was saying a lot. He was taking full advantage of the time him and Rachel were spending together and it was worth the exhaustion to see her smiling face two or three times a day.

He had fully returned to "friend mode" with Rachel for the majority of the week. Well, at least for the most part; sometimes he couldn't help himself, he wanted to see her all the time. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her. So sometimes he met her in the hallways and walked her to class, and every now and then he would take advantage of the opportunity to pull the hair away from her eyes or grab her hand or her arm during Glee practice (especially when they were practicing their Ballad, he got very emotional during those kinds of songs with her). The rest of the time though, he kept things very friendly. They almost had their full dynamic back.

Except now he had to suffer through the countless text messages she received during their lessons, and sometimes Jesse even called her up and he had to hear them talking with each other and making plans. He had to hear the way her voice raised up ever so slightly to sound sugary sweet while she called him "honey" and talked about which art show or public theater they were going to go to that night. Every time her phone would beep he would stare daggers at it while she checked the message, smiled and typed a reply. Some days, he really wanted to smash that phone.

It was Friday. He hadn't heard her phone beep yet and he really wanted to make plans with her. He didn't know what they would do, but he just didn't want to leave knowing she would be spending the evening with that stuck-up douche-bag. She turned to him and closed the lid on the piano keys.

"So do you want to end rehearsal here? We can pick up on Monday where we left off." Finn nodded his head. If he waited any longer the phone would beep and he would lose her to Sir Jazz Hands. He felt his palms get a bit sweaty. Be suave Finn, be suave. . .

"So what are you doing tonight? Do you have any plans?" He tried to sound nonchalant as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Jesse is coming with me to the Allen County Community Theatre Production of _Spring Awakening_. I bought the tickets months ago, and I've been waiting forever for a troupe to come and perform it here. I'm so excited!" She smiled brightly as she said this, like she was getting floor seats to the Lakers. He felt all the air come out of him like a flat tire. Of course she had plans with Jesse on a Friday night.

Is this what Rachel had always felt like? All those months she was asking him to hang out and spend time with her but he was always busy and had plans. Had she felt like her heart was being crushed in her chest? Had she felt like breaking his cell phone whenever she knew Quinn had texted him? Had she felt like giving up on love altogether?

He sure as hell felt that way.

He heard the little beeps of her phone and the terrible burning wrath of jealousy crippled his mind and tainted his thoughts. She went to her bag and answered it while he tried not to shred his sheet music into a million little bits.

"Hey Jesse!" She answered brightly and he wondered how much a replacement cell phone would cost. . . He saw her smile melt off of her face and he stopped twisting his sheet music in his hands. "Really? But I've had these tickets forever!. . .um, okay I guess. Call me. Bye." She hung up the phone and Finn hadn't seen her look so sad since the day she found out about the Santana debacle.

"What's the matter Rachel?" She had tears in her eyes. He wanted to both pull her into his arms and kiss the tears away and run to Carmel to beat the crap out of Jesse for making her cry.

"He canceled our date! I've been dying to see this show for years. . ." She bent her head into her hands and cried. He couldn't take it anymore, he burned with a fierce need to protect her from her sadness. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. God she was so little, she fit so well in his arms. . .

She let him hold her while she cried. He stroked her hair and he thought she sounded adorable when she sniffled. He pulled away from her and looked at her softly.

"I'll go with you to the show Rachel." She looked up at him, startled.

"You hate Musicals."

"No I don't. I sing songs from Musicals."

"Because you have to for Glee club. I have never seen you express interest in any musical, ever."

"Well now I'm expressing interest in this musical. I want to go. Take me as your date." This was so fucked up._ He_ was the one who was supposed to be asking her out. Now he _really_ felt like their roles were reversed! She looked at him incredulously.

"Do you even know what it's about?"

"No, but If you like it then I'm sure it has to be good." She blushed at his compliment.

"Are you going to fall asleep or actually pay attention?" He raised his eyebrows in mock offense.

"Rachel! How could you think so little of me. This is _New Finn_ you're talking to! Finn 2.0. And this new model has a built-in Musical Theatre Appreciation Application." She burst out in laughter, she couldn't help herself. He was impressed at his own joke.

"Okay. Will you be my date to Spring Awakening tonight, New Finn Hudson, version 2.0?" He fought with all his will-power not to kiss her senseless right then and there.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Finn spent all evening trying to look as good as he could for his date with Rachel. He was so worried about his appearance he had actually asked his mother for help. That might not have been the best idea, as she spent a whole 20 minutes kissing his cheek and saying how happy she was that he was moving on. . .blah, blah, blah. At least she had helped him pick out a nice enough outfit for a Musical. He had no clue what people wore to these things!

He picked up Rachel at seven o'clock. She looked fabulous; she was wearing a simple outfit, a pink cardigan and a denim skirt, much like what she wore to school, but she had done her hair very nice. She curled the hair around her face to frame it with soft ringlets. He wanted to run his hands through them and kiss her on her pink-glossed lips. He restrained himself and got out of the car to help her in. He kissed her softly on her hand and let his lips linger on her fingers for a second longer than necessary. He closed the door for her and got into the Drivers seat. They headed off to the County Theater in peaceful silence.

About halfway through the ride he noticed Rachel looking out the window with a worried look on her face. He figured he should try to make conversation.

"So, tell me about this musical, _Spring Awakening_. What's it about?" She turned to him and looked a little embarrassed.

"Sex."

He almost swerved the car off the road.

"Really?" He choked out, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Rachel was taking Jesse to see a show about sex?!

"Yeah, it's about two teenagers who discover their sexuality during a time when people weren't being educated about it, so it's all about the discovery of the body and sex and living with the consequences. It also deals with suicide and sexual abuse and stuff."

"Wow, that all sounds intense." Why would she want to see a show like this? It all sounded so depressing!

"Yeah. It's an intense show. Very sad. But the music is beautiful." He nodded and tried not to think about what would have happened between Jesse and Rachel after they saw a show on the discovery of sex. The jealousy tingled in him, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

"I had bought the tickets for you, you know?" He turned to her, not understanding the meaning of her statement. Her body was faced towards the window. She would not look in his eyes. "I said I had bought these tickets months ago. I bought them with the intentions of asking you to go with me."

Her body was still turned away from him, but he knew what she meant. She had originally bought these tickets hoping to see it with him. Not Jesse. _Him._ Unadulterated joy flowed through him and he thought about her statement some more. She had bought them tickets to go see a show on the discoveries of the body. . .just her and him all night in a dark theater watching a show about sex. . .

He almost swerved the car off the road a second time that night.

* * *

He sat in the dark theater, clutching his playbill and trying so hard not to cry like a girl it wasn't even funny. Damn this musical was sad. Even the music alone made him want to cry!

It was already the second act. He spent the first act wanting so badly to hold her hand or to wrap her arm around her. It was a date after all, even if his date had a boyfriend. But he didn't want to push her, especially after her confession that he was the one she had wanted to see this show with in the first place. So he sat through the entire first act, soaking up all the information he could so he could prove to her that his Musical Theatre Appreciation App was fully functional. He had to admit he was actually enjoying the show despite the depressing themes. It really was about sex, but it wasn't like he was watching a musical porn or anything.

After intermission was over, he couldn't help himself. When Act II started he slipped his hand into hers and he rejoiced when she didn't pull away. He held her small, warm hand in his as the music flowed around him like silk, "_And now our bodies are the guilty ones. . . "_ Yeah, he liked this show.

Now it was the end of the show and he hadn't let go of Rachel's hand since. Every time he thought it couldn't get sadder, something more depressing happened. He looked over to Rachel during the final song with Melchior and his dead friends and he could see the tears flowing down her face. He leaned into her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her teardrops through his shirt. He smiled and let a single tear fall for that poor bastard Melchior and his shitty life. . .

They walked out of the theater hand-in-hand. Rachel made no move to let go during the whole ride home. She sang the soundtrack of the show the entire time. He was in heaven with his singing angel. When they got to her house, she turned to him and smiled brightly.

"So what did you think. What did your Musical Appreciation App say about the show?"

"Well, Rachel. I must say I really enjoyed that show even if it was one of the saddest things I have ever seen. You were right. It was beautiful." The retuning smile she gave him shone like the sun and he couldn't resist, she looked too beautiful and that show had left him so emotional. . .

He leaned over the console and kissed her like he had been wanting to do for weeks. She was surprised but she didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. When they pulled back for air, Rachel looked very guilty.

"Finn. What are we doing, I have a boyfriend. . ." He silenced her with another kiss. She let him.

"I know and I hate him. He is my nemesis." She laughed but they continued their kiss.

"So what are we doing?"

"We're on a date, silly!" He continued his assault on her lips and she sighed blissfully when he started to trail kisses down her neck and jaw. She was so beautiful and her skin was so smooth. . .

"Finn! You are not helping my situation!" He looked up at her innocently.

"Do you want me to stop?" She looked torn.

"No. . ." he reattached himself to her neck and she started to breathe heavily. "But we can't do this. Not while I'm still with Jesse." He finally pulled away from her. Don't push her away Finn, she'll come around soon. . . .

"Okay. I promised I would wait for you. And I will." She smiled at him sadly.

"Is this fair, what we're doing to ourselves?" He held her hand again and squeezed. He refused to let it go.

"I told you I would make up for all the ways I have wronged you. I'll suffer through it all. It's my repentance." She raised an eyebrow, questioning his large vocabulary. "I knew that word cause I was an altar boy." They shared a smile. "I said I would wait for you Rachel. And I will."

"I feel terribly guilty." He smiled at her and shrugged.

"We're both '_The Guilty Ones_' I guess." Her face lit up at his Spring Awakening reference.

"Wow! That Musical Theatre Appreciation Application really worked!"

"Finn 2.0 will surprise the pants off of you, I promise." She smiled warmly and squeezed his hand.

"I'm looking forward to it." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good Night." He watched as she entered her house, and pulled away to go home.

As much as he had enjoyed his very first real date with Rachel, the jealousy flooded through him like a tsunami. Jesse never had to pull away from her touch because it was wrong. Jesse never had to worry about kissing her in public where other people would see. Jesse was her boyfriend, he could do whatever he wanted.

With _his_ Rachel.

He sighed. Tonight was a good first step, but tomorrow, she'll still be Jesse's girl.

* * *

Salut mes Amis!

Just a little Spring Awakening reference for all you fans out there! Hope you enjoyed it!

Until Next Time. . . Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	6. Spy Games

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I have finally decided how many chapters this story is going to be and how it is going to end! I can't wait to bring the final chapters to life!

* * *

Hey Jealousy

Chapter Six: Spy Games

* * *

Finn woke up to the morning sun shining in his face. . . wait, it couldn't be morning. He only got afternoon sun in his room, that's the reason why he used to sleep in all the time before dance practice. . .

He turned over and looked at his clock. It was 2 in the afternoon. Thank God it was Sunday.

He fell back onto his bed with no intention of going back to sleep. He was _so _exhausted last night; he was relieved he had this one morning to sleep in. Yesterday he had an away game for basketball and he was up pretty early for a Saturday. That combined with the rest of his hectic week had made him feel more than a little fatigued. When he came home from the game yesterday, he plopped on his bed and slept. And slept. And slept.

At least he felt better and not so drained. He was still riding a bit of a high from his date with Rachel on Friday, but she hadn't contacted him at all since. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He was her last-minute date, after all. He sighed heavily and lifted himself out of bed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had an afternoon all to himself. He barely knew what to do.

He walked around his little house and noticed that his Mom was no where to be found. She was probably picking up an extra shift at work. He wished she didn't have to work so hard sometimes.

He went back into his room and looked around for something to do. He saw a pile of homework but didn't feel like doing it. He figured maybe he could play video games. When he turned on his console though, he realized his controller was broken, the joystick had snapped off after he accidentally stepped on it last week. That's it! He could go to the mall, go to Game Stop, and pick up a new controller. Then he could spend the afternoon catching up on the XBOX games he'd been ignoring lately. He got dressed but hesitated when he picked up his phone to leave.

He wondered what Rachel was doing. Probably spending the afternoon with Jesse. He figured he should be used to the jealousy he felt spreading through him whenever he thought of his rival but it still surprised him every time. He wanted to see her though. Before he could stop himself, he flipped his phone open and pressed two, her number for speed dial. The only person above her on his phone was his Mom. He could hear ringing and he prayed he wouldn't make an ass out of himself over the phone. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" It was funny how much her voice made him feel better.

"Rachel?"

"Hey Finn, what's up?"

"I'm bored." He heard her laughing on the other end.

"Ah, I see."

"Do you want to go to the mall with me? I need to buy a controller for my XBOX and I don't feel like going by myself. If you don't have plans with Jesse that is." He had to choke down the bile rising in his throat when he said his name.

"No. He hasn't been answering my calls since Friday. I'm kind of mad at him." That was the best piece of news he'd heard all weekend.

"Then come with me. I'll pick you up in a half an hour."

"Okay Finn. See you soon."

He hung up the phone and jumped around his room a little bit, getting ready maniacally. Originally he was going to leave the house in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, but he rummaged around his room, trying to find his favorite American Eagle polo and a clean pair of jeans. He shaved and even flossed.

He marveled at his luck. Another quasi-date with Rachel for the second time in one weekend! And she was mad at Jesse to boot! Today was the perfect opportunity to earn more brownie points with her.

He pulled up in front of her house in exactly a half an hour. He even left his house a few minutes early because he was so excited to see her. When she got in the car she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He already knew it was going to be a good day.

"So why do you think Jesse isn't answering your calls?" He knew he was prying, but he needed to know the details of their relationship. It was driving him mad.

"You do NOT want to hear it." She turned away from him.

"Now I want to know even more!" She looked at him shyly.

"I'll tell you if you let me ask you a question first." He nodded his head.

"Sounds fair. What's up?"

"Do you regret what you did with _Santana_?" It sounded like she was in pain just from saying her name. He knew exactly how she felt. He hated digging up those terrible memories, but he would talk with her about it. She deserved that much.

"Absolutely. I regret it every day. It wasn't _right_, you know? I let her do it cause I was. . .not in a good place. Looking back, I think I'll always regret having my first sexual experience with a girl I didn't care about in a movie theater. I kind of wish I could take it all back." She nodded and looked very pensive.

"Jesse's been pressuring me to sleep with him."

He thought he was going to swerve off the road again. What was it about this girl that made him lose control of moving vehicles when she spoke?

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he picked me up on Thursday after Glee and he wanted to do it in his car after he took me to dinner. I said no and he got upset, asking me what I was waiting for, and telling me that he had needs I wasn't fulfilling. I hesitated because I was a little offended, but I was mostly scared. He knew I was still a . . .you know. . ._virgin_. I didn't know what to say, so he just dropped me off at home." She looked up at Finn and he thought he would have to pull over the car, he was sure he was going to crash it. She looked so sad, he wanted to wrap his arms around her. "I didn't want to do something I was sure I was going to wind up regretting."

He was torn between screaming with joy and screaming in anger. How dare that little bastard make Rachel feel bad for not wanting to have sex with him in a car! Her very first time! Thank God his Rachel was strong and confident. Chicks are right, there are men out there who really _are_ pigs. . .

"So let me get this straight. He gets pissed at you for not having sex with him in a car, cancels a date you had planned months in advance of even meeting, and then on top of that he refuses to answer your calls?" She nodded her head sadly. "I think _I_ would make a much better boyfriend. I would never do any of those things. Especially to you." Her head shot up and she looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers. A slow smile crept on her face and she didn't look so upset about it anymore.

"Yeah I think you totally _would_ make a better boyfriend."

Finn walked into the mall with Rachel at his side, feeling like he won the lottery. He led them to the food court so he could have his breakfast, well, his lunch actually. He scarfed down a plate of Chinese noodles while Rachel nibbled on a cinnamon pretzel. They sat across from each other in the little food court tables. He looked up at her from his plate of noodles and smiled. She had some cinnamon on her lips. He wanted to lean over the table to kiss it off and run his tongue along her lips to lick off the cinnamon sugar. . .

He snapped out of his daydream. He recognized someone walking in the distance behind Rachel's head. Far across the food court, way behind where Rachel was sitting, he saw the one person he did not want to see.

Jesse was here at the mall. Holding hands with a tall blond girl.

He froze in his seat. Rachel looked up from her pretzel and saw that he was looking somewhere behind her. She almost turned her head around to see what he was looking at. . .

"Uh, Rachel?" She turned around at him and smiled. "I forgot I have to run to the sporting goods store really fast. . .My, um, jock strap snapped at the game yesterday and I have to buy a new one. Go run to the music store while you wait for me. I'll meet you in the FYE okay?" She nodded but looked a bit confused. He got up and walked across the food court, in the direction of the sporting goods store and Jesse the cheating, nasty prick. . .

He saw Jesse lead his tall blond date across a partition of the food court. He was going in for a reconnaissance mission; time for Finn 2.0 to be a spy. He sat behind the little wall and crouched so he could hear what they were saying. . .

"I was really surprised when you called me last night Jesse. I haven't heard from you since you started seeing that girl from Lima."

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired of her though. She's still a virgin, and she won't give it up to me at all. I'm probably going to break up with her soon, anyway. I thought I could at least get some information on their poor excuse for a Glee club, but she's even keeping that from me. I'll keep her for a little while longer though, maybe she'll change her mind. So in the meantime, I called up my Darling Amber for a bit of fun."

"Of course you did, you can't resist me." Finn wanted to puke. All these conceited people needed to be shipped to an island somewhere far away. Was romance completely dead in their generation? Was it all just about the fucking?

He had heard enough. Enough to know that this cheating douche would never be good enough for Rachel. All the time and energy he had wasted being _jealous_ of this guy. . . he was glad he was _nothing_ like Jesse. He crawled away as much as he could before he straightened himself out to walk to the FYE to meet Rachel.

He was better. He was a _real_ man. Someone who knew sex was more than just getting a girl to open her legs. It was about love and passion and sharing something intimate with a person you care about. Not calling up a quick fuck or getting laid in a car.

What was he going to tell Rachel? Is this how she had felt when she knew about his secret- Quinn and the baby that was never his? His heart still stung like small splinters were in his chest whenever he allowed himself to think of that baby. He pretended Quinn wasn't pregnant just to get through Glee rehearsals in the beginning. Now whenever he caught himself looking at Quinn's ever-expanding stomach, he just sighed heavily.

The burden of the secret was on him now. Should he tell Rachel that her boyfriend was cheating on her? Technically she was cheating on him, too, but he and Rachel weren't sleeping with each other. They just happened to hold hands and sometimes kiss and he was head-over-heels in love with her. . .

He remembered what she had said to him that fateful day before Sectionals. She didn't want to stand by and watch him be hurt when she knew she could do something about it. He barely understood what she meant then, but he knew exactly what she was trying to say now. He felt the same. He didn't want to see her be in any more pain. He wouldn't stand by and watch his best friend and unrequited love be pressured into sex with a guy who calls other chicks for sex on the side anyways. It was like he was trying to steal her virginity away from her.

He would tell her. He owed it to her to tell her the truth like she did for him. But not today. He wanted today to be perfect between the two of them. He wanted to get his one afternoon with Rachel before he had to tell her the truth. He walked into the FYE and saw her in the Musicals Section. Of course. She was browsing through a DVD package of Rodgers and Hammersteins greatest musicals. He laughed and she turned around, startled at his sudden reappearance.

"Hey you, did you get your jock-strap?" Ah, shit, the jock-strap! What a _great_ spy he was; he couldn't even remember to back up the lies he told her.

"Um, they didn't have my size. I'm too, um, big." He said it before he even realized it was coming out of his mouth. They both blushed furiously at what his statement implied. "Um, I mean, um. . .yeah." He gave up trying to explain. He was too awkward to function.

Rachel began to laugh so loud the other people in the store were starting to stare. She held her arms around her waist and he had never seen her laugh so much before. He joined in on the laughter and she giggled until she was blue in the face. When the giggles finally subsided she grabbed him by the hand and led them to the cashier to pay for her DVD's. They ran to Game Stop to buy his controller and they made it back to his car, holding hands the entire time.

"Finn?" She asked when he pulled up to her house.

"Yeah Rachel?"

"Do you think, if Jesse and I break up. . .you and I can work things out?" He smiled as warmly as he could and kissed the back of the hand he had been holding the entire ride.

"Of course. I told you I would wait as long as it takes." She beamed at him.

"Thank you, Finn. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

He was on cloud nine when she left the car. He had the information he needed to break up Jesse and Rachel for good. All he had to do was wait until tomorrow and tell her, then they could finally be together; she had said it herself!

The only problem was that he had to break her heart first in order to make it his.

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

We're starting to wind on down to the end of the story folks, only two more chapters to go!

Until Next Time . . .*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	7. Chivalry Isn't Dead

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Get ready for the smack-down you have all been waiting for. . . FINN VS JESSE! Holla!

* * *

Hey Jealousy

Chapter Seven: Chivalry Isn't Dead

* * *

"Step-and-One, Ball-Change-Two, Turn, Pause, Lift your Arms!" Mike was clapping his hands to the beat while Finn practiced the choreography for Regionals. He smoothly transitioned into the next section of choreography without having Mike tell him to do so. Mike was impressed.

"You've got a lot of energy today man, a weekend of rest did you good!" Finn nodded enthusiastically and continued the rest of the routine.

Little did Mike know that his overwhelming enthusiasm was not for his daily dance lesson, but for the fact that he had the one piece of evidence to break up Jesse and Rachel once and for all. Then he and Rachel could finally be together and he could focus solely on the complete domination of Vocal Adrenaline and not the burning hate he felt whenever he thought of that cheating man-diva.

He finished up his dance lesson and told Mike he would meet him at the auditorium for Glee practice that afternoon. They had moved practice from the choir room to the stage in the auditorium to work on the final blocking and the set layout.

He buzzed with excited energy all day. He would tell her at their singing lesson at lunch. He stared at the clock all morning waiting for lunch to come around. When it finally did, he practically ran to the choir room. He schooled his features before he entered. He didn't want to make it look like he was getting some sick sort of pleasure out of telling her that her boyfriend was cheating on her. Even though he _was_. He took a deep breath and noticed her sitting at the piano, warming up. He entered the room and sat next to her on the bench. She smiled warmly at him and continued to play a few chords to loosen up her fingers.

"Well hello, Finn. How are you doing on this fine Monday?"

"Better now that I'm with you." Yeah, it was cheesy, but he meant it with all of his heart. She could tell he meant it too. He pulled her hands off of the piano keys and held them both in his hands, swinging her around so they were facing each other on the small bench. He looked at her sympathetically, and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Finn, what's going on?"

"Remember the day when you told me the truth about Quinn?" She was shocked. She probably thought he would never talk to her about this. He had never really planned on it, but he didn't know how else to tell her about Jesse. She nodded her head slowly. "You told me that you didn't want to see me hurting when you knew you could do something about it." She nodded her head again, more slowly this time.

"I never thanked you for it. You pretty much saved my life." She smiled warmly and squeezed his hand.

"I felt it was the right thing to do at the time."

"And it was! You were right. You're _always_ right." He looked into her eyes and knew he was going to have to break her heart to save her from that arrogant jerk. He tried to find the right words to say. "There is something you should know about Jesse." With this, her eyes widened a bit in fear. He knew she was putting the pieces together from their conversation and his tone.

"What is it Finn?" He held onto her hands tighter. It caused him no pleasure to do this to her, but he would make it all up to her after the truth was out.

"I saw him at the mall yesterday with another girl. I followed him and I eavesdropped on his conversation. Rachel, he's cheating on you." He felt his heart breaking when he saw the crushed look on her face. Her hands went limp in his own and he held on to them even tighter, afraid she would let go and walk out. He saw tears gather in her eyes, but then something changed. Her face hardened and she got a determined look in her eyes. She shot up out of the seat, and for a moment, Finn thought she was going to bolt out the door in anger. Instead, she pulled out her little phone and started to type a message.

He just sat there, feeling awkward and not knowing what to do. She hadn't said a word and he had no idea if she was upset or blamed him at all. He heard the phone beep and she replied to another text message. Now he really wanted to smash that phone! Or at least read what she was typing.

"Rachel?" She put up one finger to silence him and she continued typing her messages to Jesse back and forth. He just sat there and waited for her to acknowledge him. Finally, after a few more beeps and return messages, she shut off her phone and placed it in her bag. She returned back to the piano seat and collapsed into Finn's arms. He caught her.

He held her there until the bell rang, softly stroking her hair.

They didn't say a word.

* * *

New Directions was practicing in the auditorium after school later that day, a mere three weeks until they had to face Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. Mr. Schuester sat in the far back of the auditorium so he could get a good look at the stage and it's layout with the group. He was more than proud of his team; they looked better than ever and they were only improving with time.

Finn and Rachel were in the middle of their solo when, all of a sudden, the side doors to the auditorium burst open. Into their rehearsal stormed Jesse, a furious look in his eyes. He completely interrupted the song and walked right onto the stage.

Finn stepped forward and moved Rachel behind him. He felt her clutch the back of his shirt. A fierce need to protect her flowed through him, and he would be _damned_ if he would let Jesse get within an inch of Rachel.

"I thought I told you our rehearsals were closed, Jesse." Jesse scoffed as he walked up to the two of them. The other Glee kids moved to the opposite side of the stage, staring at the scene like they were watching a drama unfold before them. Well, they actually _were_. Mr. Schuester got up from his position in the audience and started to jog down the aisles.

"As if it matters, _loser_. I need to speak with my girlfriend."

"Like _hell_ you will." He spit out with pure venom in his tone. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to make himself look as intimidating as possible. He hoped it was working. Rachel peeked her head out from behind Finn's back and whispered to him.

"I should go talk to him. Break it off the right way. He looks _really_ angry though." Finn turned around and shot a panicked look at Rachel. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. But Jesse took advantage of his distraction and grabbed Rachel by the wrist. He pulled her to him and practically dragged her to the stage right doors. She shot Finn a look of pure fear that chilled him to the bone. It took Finn a second to recover from his shock before following them out the same doors. No one, not even Mr. Schuester, made a move to stop him. He left the auditorium and watched their conversation from the stage entrance alcove, ready to intervene if necessary.

Jesse was still pulling her by her wrist and when he let go, he did it with enough force to slam Rachel's back against the corner of the wall. He placed both of his palms on the wall around her head, forming a human cage around her. He had her trapped. He leaned into her personal space and Finn could tell she was a bit scared. He wanted nothing but to beat the crap out of him, but he wanted to be New Finn, version 2.0; in control of his feelings and emotions and all that bullshit he didn't want to think about right now.

Right now, he had a thirst for blood.

"Who the hell do you think you are, breaking up with me through a text message? No girl has ever broken up with _me_."

"Well then I guess you'll always remember that I was the first." _That's it Rachel! Show him that spunk!__  
_  
"Do you have _any_ idea who I am?" _An arrogant pencil-dick?__  
_  
"Yeah, you're a cheating liar. I don't date cheating liars."

"Well who's the liar now? Who did you take with you to see _Spring Awakening,_ Rachel? Was it Neanderthal Boy? Hudson? Did you let _him _touch you? _Fuck_ you? God knows you never let me!"

"It's not like that!" She was getting flustered and choked up. "Finn _cares_ about me!" He thought his heart would burst at her frantic tone and her honest words.

"Well then, have fun with your loser team and your loser boyfriend, you prude bitch."

THAT was the very last straw.

He had built up so many walls in his mind these past few weeks; to stem the constant flow of jealousy, anger and thirst for revenge. At Jesse's last comment, the walls had burst in a sea of emotions he could no longer control. He stepped out of his hiding position in the alcove and concentrated all his body's energy into his arm. He rejoiced in the fact that he had still been lifting weights during gym all these weeks. He made a fist. He placed his other hand on Jesse's shoulder to swing him around, and with all the strength he had in his body, he landed a hard punch right into the bastard's nose. The sickening crack of cartilage and bone filled the empty hallway.

"Don't you _EVER_ talk to Rachel that way! EVER!" He pointed at Jesse and howled with all the fury he had ever felt towards his nemesis.

The force of the punch pushed Jesse to the ground, and Finn could see the blood already starting to trickle out of his nose. His thirst for blood and vengeance was quenched and he stood there buzzing with the adrenaline and endorphins that were flowing freely through his veins. He wondered if this is what drugs felt like. He buzzed with energy and felt like punching the guy again. He didn't though. But he _wanted_ to.

"You ASSHOLE! I think you broke my nose!" Finn grinned like a crazed madman.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" He basked in the sweet glow of revenge and took a deep, steady breath. "Now get the hell out of my school and don't show your face here again. If you do, I might not be so gracious next time and aim for your punk-ass mouth. It might be tricky to sing with a broken nose, but there's no way Vocal Adrenaline can win if their lead soloist has a _broken jaw_." The threat was there and Jesse knew Finn would hold to his promise. He lifted himself off the floor and made for the exit, blood dripping down his face.

"This isn't over."

"You're damn right it isn't. It's not over until I wipe the floor with your busted face at Regionals. I'll see you in three weeks." Jesse spared him and Rachel one more vicious glance and headed out of the school, blood pouring out of his broken nose now, and leaving a trail behind him.

Finn waited until he was sure Jesse was gone before he even allowed himself to breathe. The adrenaline left him feeling shaky and he realized that his hand was throbbing in pain from the punch. He guessed he didn't feel it earlier because of the flow of adrenaline in his body. He made a fist with his hand. Good, he didn't break it on that pricks nose.

He realized that Rachel was standing to his right and hadn't said a word to him at all. He turned to her and saw her eyes were wide with shock and fear, staring in the direction where Jesse left. Was she scared of him now? He never wanted her to see him lose control like that again, not after the first time with Puck. . .

"Rachel?"

She startled out of her trance and looked up at him with wide eyes. She just stood there, staring at him with a mix of shock and awe. A small smile crept onto her face. She walked towards him and placed her arms around his waist. She looked up at him while he wrapped her arms around her and stroked her back.

"You kind of saved me back there. I was afraid. He backed me into a corner; I was trapped."

"Dominating Asshole_. No one_ is allowed to talk to you that way. I won't allow it." She looked up at him and gave him a dazzling smile that filled his heart with love. He realized what this all meant.

Jesse was gone. They had broken up. She was free.

Free to be _his_.

She pulled on his shirt to bring his face down to her level and planted the softest and sweetest kiss he had ever felt on his lips. It left him feeling lightheaded and tingly.

"Finn, did you ever look up the word chivalry? That one time, long ago, when I told you that you were being chivalrous?" He shook his head.

"No, I doubt I can even spell it."

"I think you should look it up in the dictionary when you get home."

And he did. They went back into Glee rehearsal, and he dropped her off after practice. He went straight to the computer when he got home and looked up the word she had scribbled on his hand after Glee rehearsal. His palms had become a little sweaty in the car, so the ink was a bit smudged, but he could still make out the letters. Sweaty palms were a constant when he was around her. Rachel just had that affect on him.

He typed it into dictionary-dot-com. C-H-I-V-A-L-R-O-U-S. He stared at the computer screen when the match was found.

**Definition:**  
One who exhibits traits of chivalry; The methods of training and standards of behavior for knights in the Middle Ages. The code of chivalry emphasized bravery, military skill, generosity in victory, piety, and courtesy to women.

**Synonyms:**  
Fearless, dauntless, valiant; courtly; faithful, true, devoted.

He felt a smile creep onto his face. He didn't understand some of the words they used, but he understood enough. Rachel thought he was like a _knight_. A brave warrior; a strong, fearless and devoted man who treated women with love and respect.

He made a promise to himself to _always_ be this way. He would always be Rachel's knight in shining armor. He promised from that moment on to protect her from all the Jesses of the world.

His once bruised and battered pride was restored to its full glory, and the jealousy and anger that had plagued his mind these past few weeks melted away from his mind. He felt happy, and whole. He felt like _himself_ again.

Oh yeah, he was _totally_ chivalrous.

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

I hope everyone enjoyed the Jesse smackdown! Payback is a bitch!

Epilogue up Monday! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Until Next Time . . .*sings* Don't Stop Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	8. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Voila and Welcome to the Epilogue! I had so much fun writing this story, and the overwhelming feedback I received only pushed me harder to write a story you all would enjoy. If you have any ideas, questions, comments or prompts, feel free to either PM me or visit me at the-minsk. livejournal. com.

I cannot express how much I thank hope813 for her ideas, support, beta skills, and general awesomeness. This whole story was her idea and I could not have done it without her. Finchel soul-mates forever!

Until my next story, take care and Vive Finchel!

* * *

Hey Jealousy

Epilogue

* * *

**FOUR WEEKS LATER****  
**  
Finn opened his eyes to the blazing afternoon sun that poured in through his window. He felt so tired, even after spending the whole morning in bed. He didn't bother to look at his clock to check the time. It didn't matter. He wouldn't be leaving his bed anytime soon anyway.

He looked around his room and realized he needed to clean it. He was embarrassed to admit that was a mess. His basketball uniform was thrown in the corner, his hamper looked like it had exploded in his closet, and his homework covered so much of his desk he could barely see the large, shiny trophy they had won last week at Regionals.

He smiled widely to himself. The past four weeks might have been hectic, but he wouldn't trade it for all the money in the world. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a minute to himself to think; but he had plenty of time now, and he reminisced on the events that took place since the day he broke Jesse's nose. It almost seems like a lifetime ago.

He and Rachel had officially started dating the day after he broke Jesse's nose. He was afraid to push her into another relationship so fast, but he hadn't been able to help himself; he wanted to be with her so badly. She'd felt the same. After that, they'd spent every free moment with one another. They had continued their singing lessons because Finn wanted to beat Jesse more than ever. He'd told Rachel about his private dancing lessons as well, and when they hadn't been practicing with the group, they were always with each other. They had practiced, polished and perfected everything until Rachel was satisfied.

And for those of you that didn't know, Rachel Berry has HIGH expectations.

He balanced basketball and Glee and still managed to have some free time after school to spend with Rachel. He had tried so hard in the beginning to be suave and romantic all the time. He had tried to take her to the same types of places she went with Jesse: Art Museums, Community Theater shows, Book Readings. He wanted to prove to her that he could be just as cultured as Jesse was. Rachel had put a stop to that right away. While she'd said she enjoyed those kinds of activities, she would be a million times happier just cuddling up to him on the couch and watching TV than sitting through boring Art Shows she'd only gone to because she had free tickets through Jesse. He was secretly very grateful. He had been bored out of his mind 99% of the time, but he would have suffered through the boredom for Rachel. Now that he knew what chivalrous meant, he tried to use it to his advantage as much as he could. So instead of taking her out all the time, he opened doors for her and walked her to all her classes.

And he told her that he loved her every chance he had.

When it finally came time for Regionals, though, Finn thought of nothing but the complete and utter domination of Vocal Adrenaline in the competition. He'd wanted to add insult to injury and beat Jesse's team after he broke the kid's nose. He had thought of nothing else during the final week before Regionals. He'd been sure the Glee kids would never talk to him again; he had worked them all so hard the last few days before the competition that even Mr. Schuester and Rachel thought the team needed a break. But it had been worth it when they won Regionals. He will never forget the look on Jesse's face when they announced that New Directions were the new Regional Champions over Vocal Adrenaline. He and Rachel had accepted the trophy, and he sent Jesse the largest smirk he could from his position on the podium.

Victory was sweet!

Now it had been a week since Regionals and the team was still riding the high of victory. They were qualified to compete at State, which was only one more step away from the National Championships. He could just imagine himself and Rachel competing together all the way to the National Level. It gave him goosebumps just thinking about it!

He snapped out of his daydreams of clinching a National Championship and looked around his room again. He really needed to clean it.

He didn't want to move though.

He was afraid he would wake the sleeping girl next to him.

He looked over and saw her face down in his pillows. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow and the covers slipped down far enough to reveal the naked skin of her back, glowing in the sunlight. He wanted to touch her, to prove that she was real. He smiled to himself. He wasn't going to die a virgin, after all.

His Mom had gone to Toledo for the weekend to visit his Aunt for her birthday, and he brought Rachel over last night for some genuine alone time. Sure, they normally spent evenings with each other, but mostly under the staunch supervision of her Dads with her bedroom door open. She'd told them that she was spending the night at Tina's for a Glee Girls' Night, when she really came over to Finn's empty, unsupervised house.

They had finally done it for the first time last night. They had done some touching and heavy petting before, but they had been waiting until after the stress of Regionals was over to finally have sex. He had wanted everything to be perfect for the two of them, seeing as they'd both virgins and had been through so much to get to that point. He had ordered in her favorite take-out food and watched the DVD of _Funny Girl_ with her. Afterwards he'd told her, in all honesty, that she sang "Don't Rain on My Parade" much better than Barbara Streisand did. She jumped towards him from across the couch and tackled him in a giant hug. They'd started to kiss and then he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom.

As much as he had wanted it to be perfect, it was just as awkward as he had always thought it would be. They had both been so nervous and flustered and he couldn't figure out how to get the condom on; she had to help him. He'd thought he was going to crush her and almost stopped altogether when he entered and thought he had hurt her. It had felt so good and he came _way_ too early, exactly what he was afraid would happen. But they'd just held each other. Eventually they'd started touching each other again, and the second time, it was much, _much_ better.

He noticed she was starting to wake up. She looked so beautiful in the morning. She turned over to him and saw he was already awake.

"Hey, you." She said groggily. He leaned over and pushed the hair out of her face.

She sat up and held the sheets around her to cover herself up. He wanted to rip the sheets off of her and stare at her gloriously naked body. She kissed him and she let the sheets fall to wrap her arms around his neck. He felt himself stirring under the sheets. They pulled apart from the kiss and he stared at her in awe.

"I love you." He said it with all the honesty and love he felt in the afterglow of their first night together. She giggled.

"I know. You said it about a hundred times last night."

"I meant it every time."

"I know you did. I love you, too." She wrapped herself around him as much as possible until she could feel him through the thin sheets. She gave him the sexiest, most sultry look he had ever seen and he pressed himself closer to her. "Let's do it again."

He was amazed. A few weeks ago he was so angry. So jealous. So bitter. Now it was like he was a different person. He was happy and confident and dedicated and no longer a virgin. . .

He pulled the sheets over the two of them and pressed his lips to hers.

"Yes, please!"

**THE END**

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

Be on the lookout for my next story!

Until Next Time . . .*sings* Don't Stop . . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


End file.
